


near the door frame.

by karaginshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaginshi/pseuds/karaginshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because I think there's enough room for some more GHBtav. ~ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	near the door frame.

You'd woken up to warm arms embracing your small figure. Gamzee's breath was hot and ragged, his lips slightly pressed against your neck as he slept. You trying prodding his arms away, but each push in attempt to separate him from you seemed to make his arms tighten even more. He mutters several words under his breath, his right leg shifting as it slid away, his knee leaving from its position from in between your legs. You sigh in relief, you wouldn't want to wake Gamzee up. You could never fall back to sleep quickly once waking up at night, the itchy, dry feeling in your throat wasn't helping you either. 

 

You decide to make way and go downstairs, your thirst for water being the only thing in your mind. You wiggle your way from in between his arms, and onto the floor. You're sure to be quiet, which isn't quite necessary considering Gamzee's a heavy sleeper. You give a glance up to your boyfriend, his face being the most precious thing you've seen in a long time. You place a kiss on his cheek, and it isn't long before you push yourself off the floor and onto your feet, a quiet patter behind you as you make your way to the bedroom door, a mild creek created by the door as you pulled it open. You wince, thinking the noise was to loud, but when you turn and see your boyfriend snuggling the pillow soundly, you can't help but let a smile cross your face, the door slowly closing behind you as you head down the large stair case that the mansion held within it. 

 

It was always a small adventure for you when you visited the Makara residence. Gamzee always wanted you over, but never wanted to bring you when his father was around, which was usually all the time. Gamzee and his father never had a good relationship, when you guys first started 'going steady' he told you many things about their past relationship, and the horrible stuff that had occurred between him, Kurloz, and his father. You'll have to admit, Gamzee's father was a bit intimidating, especially when he stared you down during dinner earlier this night. It was awkward, to say the least, you guess he was still angry about the other time you had visited, and you where glad to be pulled away by your boyfriend's comforting palm. Mr. Makara was handsome, yes, but he also had this sinister look to him, like he was ready to kill at any moment, it was creepy, really. And you'd prefer to not think about it right now. 

 

After walking through several hallways, you come across the dinning room, you cross through it quickly, making your way to fridge to get a bottle of water from within it. It doesn't take long before you've got it, a smile grazing your face, a feeling of accomplishment that you've actually found something in this place for once. You twist the cap open, raising it up to your lips before taking a sip.

" It is late, you know." 

You squeak in surprise, some water dribbling down your chin, your eyes widening at the voice. That voice belonged to one and only Alistair Makara. You turn slowly to face him, he was leaning against the door frame, the one you'd just came from not too long ago. His arms are crossed and his eyes are narrowed, from what you see, he's only wearing some pant sweats. Even in the dark, you swear his eyes glow a deep, dark color.

" I just woke up, couldn't go back to sleep." This man seemed to make you nervous by the second, his vicious demeanor shaking you to your core, you try to avoid staring at his chest, you wouldn't give him the satisfaction. You don't really talk to him, only when Gamzee first introduced you to him, and several other times, mostly during special occasions... and sometimes during late night adventures..

He chuckles, something dark that you haven't heard from him before. 

"Guess that makes two of us? Huh, fucker." 

He's making you anxious, and now your really wishing you would've just waited it out till the morning to get water, you wished you where back with Gamzee. Yet, part of you doesn't regret it.

You give a weak smile before capping your water bottle, and he gives you a small look before nodding his head behind you, towards the fridge. 

"You gonna close that?"

You're quick to nod, not really sure on what to do. You turn around, your hand firmly wrapping around the handle before shutting the cooling device quietly. You're about to turn around before a forceful hand shoves you onto the fridge. You give out a yelp, your bottle finding its way to the floor as your hands plaster themselves onto the cool stainless steel surface of the fridge. You hear him grunt as he grinds his lower half against your lower back, his demanding hand squeezing your right cheek as he lets out a low moan right beside your ear. 

"Mhh, little motherfucker always kept his goods away. Couldn't tonight though, huh?" 

You struggle underneath him, his weight crushing you against the cool steel. You wouldn't mind that much if he wasn't so forceful. Your eyes widen as you feel something stiff brush against your leg. You give out a weak murmur, your hips pushing back against his in a short rocking motion. He grunts again, this time in utter approval as his hands find their way alongside your hips. 

"Don't act like we haven't done this before, motherfucker." 

He gives them a greedy squeeze as you rock back again, you smile slightly at his quick inhale, your hands finding their way upon his.

"I should be getting back to Gamzee." 

He's quick to respond with a growl, it rattles in his throat, his hips bucking into you more aggressive than before.  
His hand finds its way underneath your shirt, his long slender, get firm fingers running along your torso. You suppress a moan. 

"Should be heading to motherfuckers room instead."

This time a purr drawls out, you can't help but snicker as he pulls you away from the fridge, swooping his arms underneath you before placing you on the cold granite counter. You instantly flinch at the cold surface, yet your attention is quickly pulled away as a slick, wet tongue slides against the surface of your neck. You moan quietly, your hands finding their way to his, fingers searching for his. You grab the appendages gently as you lead them to the hem of your night shorts, his breath tickles your neck as he pulls them down roughly, leaving the cloth dangling, and wrapped around your left leg. His sweats are soon to follow, gracefully sliding down his legs before touching the ground. 

Before you know it he's lifting you up again, his arms scooping you right under your knees before spreading them out so your bare butt is revealed. He gives out a chuckle, his face lowering in to place kisses along the inside of your thighs. 

You mewl at the touch, a strong feeling of warmth feeling you as his lips press gently. This has to be the nicest he's ever been, but the moment doesn't last long before you hear him chuckle. He's removed his face from its current position, and his frame is towering over you as he spreads your legs wider, the head of his dick grazing along your entrance. He was a lot bigger than Gamzee, which was saying a lot considering the fact Gamzee was already as big as you'd like. 

You whine abit, knowing he's going to enter without preparation, yet you can't suppress the moan that escapes you when his head is finally pushed in. 

"Such a tight motherfucker." 

He groans as he pushes in alittle more, your frame quakes against the cold surface, you feel tears prickling at the end of your eyes, the pain now overwhelming the pleasure. And in seconds he's bending down to place sloppy kisses along your face. 

" Don't cry motherfucker, Daddy's got this covered." 

You merely give a nod, his hands find their way to your hips again, you feel them tighten before he gives a strong thrust. 

" Oooh ! fuck, daddy.~ " 

You can't help but answer by the nick name he recommended. You moan loudly, your arms quickly wrapping around his neck as he hauls you up into his arms. He gives out a sickening moan before lifting you up higher from beneath your knees, you feel him almost pull out completely before he rams in again.

He's grunting in pleasure as you move your hips in an up and down motion, your torso grazing along his as you bounce up and down, Your hand find their way to his hair as your mouth clamps onto his. It isn't long before he's swallowing your squeals and moans, his teeth biting and chomping on both your tongue and lips, and you can already feel the upcoming bruises as he continues to forcefully bruise your lips. 

" So FUCKING sweet." Is all he manages to whisper as he pushes you up against the kitchen wall, he throws your right leg over his shoulder, his dick almost slipping out before he rams it back in, and it's at the moment that you see stars as he hits you over and over again. Your whimpering and yelping by this point, he's going at a faster pace, and you feel as if your already going to cum. You're about to let out a moan as you feel him fully seated inside of you, stretching you out as he plants his seeds. You're eyes are about to roll back until you're welcome by the kitchen lights. 

" Tavbro? ". 

You let out a wine, Alistair chuckles as he turns to his son, a wicked smile painted on his lips as he pulls out of you.


End file.
